I Spy Trouble
by burningpassions7
Summary: EvaLynn has fun causing trouble, after all, you only get to live once right? RIGHT? Well, what happens when she has dug her own grave, and is in way over her head this time? The cherry on top is that she doesn't even know...yet.
1. Hey look, the room is on fire

_The Death and Resurrection Show by Killing Joke _

**_ Disruptions_**

The annoyingly loud fire alarm went off on the campus of April's Hill High…again. It was the fifth time that day, the twelfth time that week. It was only Wednesday. It would have been unbearable, but the thing

was, ten out of the twelve times, there really were fires. That would be why the fifty-two students of Mrs.Hendrick's junior class ran in a screaming mob to the door that led outside where the other classes were

heading towards the small gravel square called a 'parking lot'. Then again, you wouldn't need thirty acres to commentate the drivers of April's Hill. It only took one hundred parking spots, and even then there were

quite a few empty spots. This is not all that scary considering there were only fifty-two people in the junior class, seventeen seniors, and when you added up the freshmen class and sophomores, well, you get about

thirty-six kids. I say 'about' because a few of the-ahem-nerdier types were in most of the upperclassmen classes.

"EvaLynn! Come ON, this might be a real fire again. Get UP and get OUT!!" snapped my best friend Mark from somewhere to my right.

Looking up for the first time that period, I found we were the only people in the classroom.

" 'Might', being key word Mark." I answered calmly, resuming my work.

I was in no hurry whatsoever to move; my elaborate doodle was almost ready to turn in to Mrs. H for that night's homework.

Though Mark would have none of this, I guess he was really mad, this being the fifth time I've sat through a drill, because the next thing I knew, I was swept up into his arms damsel-in-distress style and we were

sprinting through the door.

No, Mark is not on the football team, he's on the swim team. And let me tell you, swimmers have more muscle than what you'd expect. I figured this out the hard way last weekend when he decided to wrestle me

for the last of the Halloween candy. Let's just say he won and not mention the part where he had me dumped in a trashcan. Trash included.

So off we ran- well, he ran, I just clung on for dear life- just as an explosion burst out from in front of us.

"I guess there really was a fire." I exclaimed to Mark who simply scowled in return and put me down. I looked around us. The building we had just exited was the math building. In front of us, having just exploded

and, unfortunately, blocking us from the parking lot, was the science building. On our right was the English building which was engulfed hungry flames and behind the Math building was the Gym, which had

"unfortunately" burned down on Monday.

Then, sweet relief set through me as I looked to our left: the woods. Before I knew what I was doing, I sprinted towards the green as fast and hard as I could because from where I could see, the fire in the Science

building was closing in on the chemistry lab and I was making an educated guess in saying that not very many; good things could possibly come from that. Mark, having seen me fly past him, began running after me.

My legs carried me further and further into the dark, dank woods. Turn here, jump over that log, run run run. It took me a few minutes to realize that Mark had been calling my name and now wasn't. I slowed to a

halt and found myself lost and alone in the creepy woods…great.

A bush rustled close to me, and my heart thundered. The crazy axe murderer rushes out of the foliage and attacks the poor unsuspecting female victim-my overactive imagination took its toll on me at that particular

moment, making me nearly faint with fear. Mark-my crazy axe murderer- ran through a bunch of trees in front of me, making me smile at my overactive imagination.

"Mark, where are we?" I asked quietly. Mark simply stared at something behind me, his big blue eyes widened to the extent that I was sure they'd pop right out.

"What?" I asked annoyed and turned myself. I gaped in amazement at the huge Victorian style mansion in front of us.

"I've never heard of this before." I muttered.

That was the surprising thing too. Our little town was smack dab in the middle of nowhere. There was a major highway a few miles into the fields, but besides that, there was just the forest. And even then, you knew

everyone and everyone knew you. They knew your middle name, when you did something excruciatingly embarrassing- like running through the neighborhood stark naked at the ripe old age of three, some people

never forget- they even almost always knew your first pet's name, and, most importantly, where you live. Now this can be a good thing and a bad. Good because you knew exactly where that snotty little cheerleader

lives to egg her house when she's out for cheer practice. This was bad because we had no idea who the heck lived out in the middle of the woods.

Our town is naturally nosy, annoyingly so. For example, if any stranger walked into The Hill Market, chances were the entire town would know you personally before you stepped foot out of the store. That includes

knowing where you live. I think I'd remember if some freak lived out in the middle of the woods. And I was coming up with a gigantic blank right about now. By the look on Mark's face, he was too.

"Who-" I started, but was cut short when an amazingly beautiful young woman strode out of the front door. She was blonde (aren't they always?), tall, and beautiful. The only thing that set her apart from snotty little

cheerleader was her eyes. They were the most captivating shade of…gold? Gold?! I thought, Who has- my thoughts abruptly halted as something snapped behind us, giving me a flashback to all the horror movies I'd

watched in the past year.

I spun to find myself less than a foot away from the most stunning young man I have ever seen.

"Mark?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied, even softer.

"How the hell did we get here? We didn't run into trees or something and are now suffering from delusions caused by the severe concussion we have, are we?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Our audience watched this exchange with mild interest. The young man inched forward, ultimately popping my bubble and causing my heart to stop. Both because he was gorgeous, and my imagination was still

rerunning through all the possibilities that he had a chainsaw hidden on his person.

During all of this, my eyes hadn't left Mystery Man's.

"Can we help you?" the woman asked sweetly.

I broke the spell the Mystery Man had put on me and gave our speaker my full profile.

" Um…Hi. I'm sorry, but we're…somewhat lost. Where are we?"

"Welcome to Blackstone Academy," she said while gesturing towards the house or school or abbey or-oh whatever! "My name is April and behind you would be Gregory. Blackstone is an exclusive boarding

school. Would you like to step in for a cup of tea? We would gladly give you a ride to your home after."

My overactive imagination was at it again and my thoughts were tossed to how we'd accept, she'd poison us, and then mummify us and shove us in a closet! Maybe I should lay off the sugar…

"We would love that. Thank-"

"No," Mark interrupted, "Sorry."

"Why not? That's rude Mark!" I scolded

"I have swim practice like, now. And you have detention. Besides," he added in a calmer tone, "Everyone probably thinks we've been burnt to a crisp by now."

He reminded me suddenly of how last week, when Rider the 'bad boy' of the school had run off during the fire drill and everyone had thought he was dead or abducted by aliens or eaten by the mole people (okay,

so I had spread those last two rumors freshman, they'll believe anything…). The entire town had been forced to search for him until nightfall, when we finally found him, relaxing at the community pool. Mr. Hall, the

principal, went ballistic. Rider now has detention, community service, and a janitorial job for the school until Hall sees fit. It may take a while. I for one am not so fond of having to paint Mr. Hall's fence…again.

"Point. Okay." I then turned to Miss America-I mean April, "Sorry, maybe next time? We just need to get back to April's Hill High School as soon as physically possible."

Gregory then scared the bajesus out of be by touching my hand to get my attention. His fingers were freezing, and a tingling feeling spread throughout my entire body.

"I'll take you." His voice melted me inside out.

"Thank you." Mark replied seeing how I was incapable of any form of speech. Gregory walked around the house so gracefully that my eyes stayed glued to his figure until he was out of my line of sight. No one

moved, and seconds later, a shiny, sleek, black car came from where Gregory had disappeared.

The tinted window rolled down and his soft musical voice called, "Get in."

As Mark and I complied, Miss America-I mean April! - went inside, closing the door behind her. Mark sat up front while me, myself and I, all alone, by myself…sat in the back. The interior had black leather seats,

black, black, and oh look! more black! Who died? I asked myself internally.

I mean, not that I was all pink, white, and neon orange and was allergic to black, but I didn't love the whole goth vibe when coupled with Gregory. It just feed the gears in my head, keeping my eyes out for any

ditches he could possibly drop us into.

The only sounds in the car were- okay well, there was none. No sound…Oh, I get it, the car's electric! I realized. No duh. So, Gregory is unbelievably beautiful, and he's into the environment. Kewl. However, he

wasn't very big on the small talk. I sighed quietly and turned my attention to the lush green and browns that whizzed past my window. Leave it to Mark to break my daydreams. He somehow always gets me just when

I get to the best part.

"EvaLynn, how long are you in detention for?"

"Until seven." I squirmed in my seat. I honestly couldn't understand the school system. They preach for you to be yourself, 'be unique', but the second someone voices her opinion on how there is absolutely no

point in watching Harry Potter in 3-D art class- come on, if the teacher really wants us to shut up, just have us fingerpaint, I for one would be highly entertained painting my beautiful masterpiece all over the

whiteboard- she gets me completely jammed by sending me to the principal's office for the rest of the period and giving me an hour of detention.

Yeah, I know that three plus one is not seven, but I guess it didn't help my situation by voicing my opinion on getting into trouble too. Mrs. Summers, my 3-D art teacher, doesn't like me very much anymore. Oh

well, I never did like that class. Then again, I don't like any of my classes.

Before I knew it, we were sitting in front of good 'ole April's Hill. I hopped out and before shutting the door, leaned my head in and thanked Gregory thoroughly.

"No problem. Be more careful in those woods next time."

I grinned foolishly and shut the door. Soon after, I was watching the shiny car slide away into the hardly visible path that lead back into the woods. Beside me, Mark cursed. I spun around and found myself looking

into the surprised and very enraged faces of the Vice Principal Moore and Mr. Hall. Along with countless other's from the town. This was going to be the longest days in my very existence.

**A.N. Hey guys, this is my first story, so I'm looking for some feedback, because honestly if no one likes the story why waste time typing it up? The underlined songs at the top are what I've decided to work to listen to while reading. If anyone would like to make any suggestions, feel free!  
**


	2. Detention

A.N. I totally forgot!!! This story, characters, and all that jazz is MINE, so be a dear and don't steal it!

_Pressure by Paramore _

**_The Wonderful Life of EvaLynn Grove_**

After getting lectured about accepting rides from strangers, which, FYI, was an hour long, I was then asked 'What were you thinking!? Running into the woods like that!' my reply was something like 'Well, I didn't

like the thought of standing next to the burning building which, in case you missed it, was about to explode!' This earned me detention until next week. How many gruesome hours, you ask? Oh, well just until Ms.

Maple-the detaining officer- got tired of seeing my SILENT cheerful face. That would take forever. She liked to grade her freshmen English class essays during detention, which normally took until well after five.

Mark, however, being the goodie-two-shoes he is, didn't get detention with Ms. Maple; no he didn't have to hear a word of 'What were you thinking?!' No, he was golden. That was how our relationship works, I get

him into something, more than often though, he inspires me to tap into my more corruptive side, and us being so sneaky and such, get caught. While I get the lectures and detentions, Mark usually gets sympathy for

being so influenced by my evil mind, a pat on the head and a lollipop, along with front row seats to Mr. Hall vs. me. Lovely isn't it?

I honestly don't mind though. More time at school meant less time at home. Less time watching Mom scream at her current boyfriend, less time seeing my seven-year-old sister, Clerence, physically injure herself.

Not that little Clare means too, she's just accident prone. Last week, she accidentally electrocuted herself by dropping her butter knife into the toaster. Opps.

Other than that, I just like the quiet of detention. It gives me a chance to think or doodle or reflect on the meaning of life. Ha, you think I'm joking.

Well, now we all know what I just so happened to be doing. Fun? No. Especially when Ms. Maple kept correcting her student's grammar out loud, and I don't even get to bug Big Mike who is another regular. I really

have the feeling we're reaching a major breaking point. He no longer is threatening me with the prospect of my brains being splattered on the beautifully decorated desks. Actually, just the other day, Big Mike sent me

a love note. Granted, it had nothing noting affection anywhere on it, but it wasn't a death threat…its progress! Besides Big Mike, and Rider, and of course moi, there was no one who ever got detention in April's Hill

High.

The teenagers of this town are so GOOD, kinda like Mark. I give some life to this gossiping town. Fun? Yes. Huh, I know what the old ladies outside the post office are going to be talking about tomorrow. No, not

me. Almost. No, this time it's gonna be about how the towns petting farm's animals 'mysteriously' were let loose and how I just so happened to be standing next to the pony corral. Ha, it sucks for the caretaker of the

petting farm, Stan. He is the most obnoxious people I know. Tomorrow is going to be FUN.

When I finally got home at ten sharp, the house was silent, which was not very unusual for us. Mom turns the TV off promptly at six, when we sit and enjoy(gag) a family dinner. Then, normally Clare does something

resulting in the first aid kit and I skip off to my room, happily avoiding the chaos that I did not cause, and I entertain myself by finding something to do. Normally plotting. What did you expect when I don't have a

computer, car, television, not even a deck of cards?! Mom confiscated my last deck when the school ratted me out about my 'gambling problem'. I don't have a car because our town's so small, not a lot of people

drive. The kids though, tend to borrow their parents' cars and drive to the newest hot spot in a nearby bigger town. And why I don't have a computer, well, I DON'T know.

I walked silently through the house and got ready for bed. My bed routine: drop bag, turn light off, and drop dead on bed. It works. Especially tonight after six hours -let me repeat- six HOURS of helping: the gym

teacher, Mr. Garter, plan decorations for next months dance; Joe the janitor clean the classrooms; AND endure endless minutes of Ms. Maple saying "F, F, F, A! F, F, F…". All that was what made me fall into my

ancient quilt, not even noticing that my window was wide open, not the single shadow slightly darker than the rest directly outside my windowsill.

Another A.N. okay so sorry for the funny ending, I couldn't resist! Oh and I am counting the Fav Author results as reviews too…yes, I am that desperate! BUT I also am still looking for feedback, the only people I've shown this are my friends and as such, I have a feeling that they only say this is good because they are obligated. SO, feel free to prove me wrong!(that includes negativity)


	3. Splash

**_Boredom Is A Disease_**

The next day at school, I'll admit, I was completely and totally bored to tears. Literally. Being me, I tend to do crazy and involuntary things when I'm bored, like lick walls, create chaos, and doodle. The last was what I

was finishing up in detention. I didn't even realize what I was drawing, I was too caught up in daydreaming about a certain someone with molten golden eyes. My attention came crashing back down to planet Earth

when Ms. Maple scared me out of my seat by making some comment about whatever I was drawing.

"Thanks." she frowned and I looked down for the first time to see a pair of light, laughing eyes staring up at me. Accompanied by black roses and other random dark nicknacks.

"Odd girl." Ms. Maple mumbled.

"Ms. Maple?" I decided to lay it on thick now, "Mark, you know Mark, well his swim meet is today and I promised him I would come! He would just die if I didn't go." I looked up at her with an angel face and

fluttered my eyes.

"Well I suppose...you have been good all week, and I am finished correcting..." hehe, gets 'em every time.

"Thanks! Bye!!" I was out of that classroom before you could bat an eye.

Now, no, I wasn't necessarily lying to sweet Ms. Maple, Mark really _did_ have a swim meet today. Just at a later time...like around five thirty. Because of another fire, the school just gave up and let us all out early. I

have plenty of time to spend and I know exactly where that was going to be...Hello Stan, bye bye birdies.

A few hours later, sheep and bunnies stampeeded around my legs as I walked calmly to the front gate of the petting zoo.

"Don't open that door EvaLynn!" A very exasperated Stan yelled from where he was trying to pin down a rather fat donkey down...he wasn't winning.

"Umhum" I licked my ice cream cone delightedly and watched as all of God's creatures were set free into the streets of April's Hill. My long brown hair swirled around me in waves and perfect Annie(like from that

musical) curls and my black flowing dress that ended just below my knees, tried to flash the world. _Stupid dress_, I thought, _I'm smarter than you, I'm wearing shorts!_ Ha; I swear spandex is meant to be worshiped.

"Lynnie!" Someone popped my thought bubble dramatically...maybe I should pop them..

Mark came running up to me, looked from me to Stan, and shook his head. Then his eyes lit up once they found my ice cream cone.

"Mark" I warned, but the next thing I knew, my tripple chocolate ice cream cone was being gobbled to death by Mark.

"You aren't supposed to have bad carbs before your race!" I attempted to grab at what was left of my ice cream, but Mark was holding my head at arms-length.

"Mark!" I whined, "Mark, you'll be sorry if you don't give it here now."

"Mark?!" Mr. Garter, Mark's swim coach seemed like he was about to blow. Hmmm...I've never actually seen that color before, I thought commenting on the color Mr. Garter's face was turning as he took in the ice

cream cone and then Mark.

"Sweet revenge Mark my buddy." I laughed silently, patting his shoulder.

"We'll talk about proper nutrition later. Now, I need you to get ready for the meet, the entire team's already there! Heck, the other team's there. I need my star swimmer to get ready to kick some butt!" I never knew

people could could turn that shade.

"'K Coach." Mark walked towards the community pool. I skipped along, hoping for another chance at what was left of the cone.

When we arrived at the pool minutes later, the bleacher section for April's Hill was strangely empty. Oh well, all the more leg room for me! I skipped over to the top bleacher, knowing from personal experience that

rows one and two were splash zones.

"Mark?" I batted my eyes at him and smacked on that too innocent face.

"What?!" He was in the process of searching for his goggles.

"I need paper and a pen, do you happen to have any?" Man, if I thought when I charmed Ms. Maple was thick, this was nauseating. Unfortunatley, Mark has known me since kindergarten, so he saw straight through

me.

"No. I like the bleachers unvandalized, thank you very much." He continued to rummage through his bag for his goggles which had fallen under the bleachers, making it very easy to grab them with my foot. If I

wasn't going to charm him, then I guess I'll have to torment. My specialty.

"So, you lost your goggles?" I asked innocently, too innocently. Mark looked up slowly with a murderous face.

"EvaLynn Annette Grove, I swear, if you don't tell me where those goggles are, you will be a very wet girl VERY soon." I simply smiled giddily.

"Paper and pen please." he grabbed his notebook from his bag and handed me a sharpie.

"Fine, here. Now give." Oh man, he was pissed. My life was now complete.

"Love you too babycakes!" I tossed the goggles and pecked Mark on the cheek. During our exchange, the opposing team had come in and was now streching. Their bleachers had quite a few people...maybe they

threaten the students? Huh. Why in the world would anyone want to go to an April's Hill swim meet? The people jump in the pool, do some flips, physically exhaust themselves, then that's it. Maybe sometimes, they

get medals or cupons to some bargin store in the middle of nowhere, but let me tell you, swim meets are even more boring than detention. Oh well. I looked down at the paper, and made notecards labeling them from

one to ten.

I've found my own way of entertainment during the hour or so of watching the clock and hearing splash, splash, splash. I've become my own judging pannel. Because there are never actually any judges, just people

who watch your form, I've become the unofficial meet judge. Anyone who has ever come to a meet that I was 'judging' have found I am very picky. No, no one actually cares what I give them, like the form people of

the coaches, but the teams are all for it. Last meet, some kid from the other team attempted to bribe me, giving me a cupcake(chocolate of course) just for a ten. He obviously didn't know me all to well, I gave him a

two.

As I prepared, April's Hill team came out and streched also.

"EvaLynn, are you ready to be amazed?" Scott, the flirt of the team called.

"No, not from you" Scott put a hand to his heart and made a face.

"Ouch. That hurt." he said, his voice deprived of any emotion.

"April's Hill, are you ready?" the official asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Mr. Garter answered.

"Blackstone?" My head shot up, Blackstone? My heart skipped. And then I found him. How could I miss such perfection? Gregory was on the team apparently and was streching.

"Of course." their coach replied calmly.

The first diver for Blackstone got ready and started climbing the ladder. She took position and made a perfect dive into the waters below. When she resurfaced, and got out of the pool, Scott called to me, making the

only sound in the room so of course everyone's attention was brought to me and him.

"What's the score EvaLynn?" I held up the eight card.

"Lucky," Scott said to her, "she never gives anyone higher than a six."

"I wasn unaware that we were to be critiqued." the Blackstone coach's gaze sliced over to me.

"Oh, you're not. Don't mind her, she's just...EvaLynn." Garter dismissed me with a wave of his hand and I grinned wildly at the coach. He glared in return and deliberatley turned his back, jeez, someone woke up on

the wrong side of the bed now didn't he? Ms. Maple came through the doors at that moment and waved at me, flailing like she was trying to take flight. I internally gagged and put on that smile, hoping she would stop

her ridiculious little dance. However, she just kept it up, this time waving her arms around for balance on her three inch heels as she skirted around the puddles that were in her path.

"I hope I'm not late!" she said to me.

"No, you definatley are just on time." I told her, smiling devilishly as I thought of what I was about to put her through. "NO!" she had to sit on the first row. "Sit in the first row, it's your first meet and you should have

front row seats!"

"Oh, well if you insist." Mr. Garter scowled. This was gonna get wet! I love my evilness. The next few jumpers hardly made a splash. Damn it! Scott was up next...

"Scott." I hissed.

"What?" he walked over to me.

"Cannonball."

"What? Why-"

"Do it and you get a ten."

"Okay." he loped off towards the hich diving board with a goofy grin. This was going to be great. You see why they put me in detention now? He jumps, he dives which turns into a ball...

"AGH!!" Ms. Maple screeched. YES! Everyone looked at me. Opps, did I say that out loud...crud.

"Ten?" I put on that innocent face and held up the card. Ms. Maple huffed out of the pool house and I burst into laughter. Gregory caught my eyes, grinned and shook his head. The meet continued and every time I

spoke, Gregory's eyes would find mine and I would just about die.

AN HOUR LATER...

"Good job Mark!"

"_You_ are the devil incarnate."

"Thank you." he's never called me that before, this was going down into my diary of evilness.

"EvaLynn?" the voice that haunted my daydreams asked.

"Yes?" I turned to find Gregory holding his swim bag, dripping wet, and still in his suit.

"Would you like to-"

"EvaLynn Annette GROVE!!" I cursed and jumped to hide behind Gregory.

"Move closer to the bleachers." I whispered to Gregory.

"EvaLynn!" Stan roared as Gregory complied. I slipped underneath the cold wet bleachers and began running.

"Grove, I know you're HeRe! You're going TO pay for letting those animals loose!"

"Shit!" I squealed and stopped, causing Gregory to collide with me.

"Oof, sorry Gregory."

"It's alright." I opened the door that was on the other side of the bleachers, where we were now.

"EvaLYNN!" geez, what was with Stan's emphasizing difficulty?

"Come on!" I sprinted across the parking lot, dodging cars.

"EvaLynn, my car." so he's hot, cares about the environment, and smart! He's perfect. I ran to the passenger side of his shiny car and got in.

"EVALYNN!" Stan ran out of the parking lot and locked eyes with me.

"GO! Drive! For the love of God! GO!" Gregory revved the enging and the next thing I knew, April's Hill was wizzing by.

"Who was that? Why did he want to kill you?" Gregory asked curiously.

"Stan," I huffed, adrenaline still coursing through me. "I let out his animal farm and he's a little vengeful."

"A little..." Gregory cocked his head and grinned, reminding me of a young confused puppy. I loved it when he smiled, his whole face lit up and his eyes melted.

"You like trouble, don't you?" he asked

"A little." Gregory laughed.

"Um, where are we going?"

"You promised tea, didn't you?"

"Oh, okay. For a second there, I thought you were going to take me into the middle of the forest and murder me or something." I laughed uneasily and he joined in, but there was a hard edge to it. Before I knew it, we

were at Blackstone, standing in front of the gorgeous huge oak doors.

"Come in." Gregory reached the doorknob and opened the door to Blackstone Academy.

AN**: k, so that's it for tonight, sorry it's taken so long, i have lots of work, but i'll work on this more, trust me, i know what it's like to be deprived of chapters. it sucks. so another claimer or whatever, all characters and places are mine, so PLEASE do not be like EvaLynn and steal them?! i would also love you guys forever if you reviewed...i have like only two people who aren't my friends who i've already explained, say they like it so i guess its like im asking for flames? maybe not...whatever, i like sleep... o and when she mentions licking walls, DO NOT do it, it tastes funny. boredom is a disease. it makes you do things you typically wouldn't do...like lick walls... okay, lauren, fi, you can stop laughing now. so maybe i do do odd things like that on a highly regular basis, you know you love it. so, now that you all know i am insane, ill try to get the next chapter up...REVIEW?  
**


	4. Blackstone

_**A.N.---- claimer thingy: all characters are origially mine, do not replicate, as well as the places and all that jazz! thank you**_

_Note To Self by From First To Last_

_**Golden Warmth and Sharp Ice**_

It was incredible inside, much more than what I'd expected, granted, I admit that I was expecting something like out of Dracula, so this was a nice surprise.

"How many peple live here?" I mean, Blackstone was a mansion, but it looked only able to hold fourty, maybe thirty which is not good for a school...

"Twenty, fifteen are students and the others are staff. It's great because it's like we're a bigh family, literally."

"Wow." we moved from the treshold to the next room which looked to be a giant living room.

"Common room." Gregory seemed to read my mind.

There were dark colored couches and the walls were all painted with multiple mosaics. The contrast was startling, I felt as if I could sit in here for hours, admiring the beautiful artworks. When I looked to Gregory, I found him staring at

me with an expression that I couldn't comprehend it somewhat resembled frustration, anger, and/or joy. That frustrated me to no end. But, before I could say anything, Gregory spun on his heel and took three long strides to the stairs. I

hurried to catch up. I clutched the handrail like if I let go, I would fall and dir which had a fair chance of happening.

We finally reached upstairs and when I peered into the hallway, it seemed like it went on for miles. I strained to see an end but, it was endless! Portraits and pictures lined the way, and as I examined them, it seemed there was no time

frame. The pictures weren't the only things we were passing, there were dozens of doors which called me to them, the feeling was so strong that at one point, I nearly reached out just to see what Blackstone held behind its dark wooden

doors.

Gregory stopped so suddenly that I ran into his back, being preoccupied with one particular portrait that looked like it was from the 1700's.

"Sorry." I mumbled as my face heated up, I hated it when I blushed. I turned absolutley pink. It wasn't flattering.

He reached over and opened the door to our right.

"My room." Wow, I was going into his ROOM! I felt like I would float away if it weren't for the fact that my feet were nailed to the spot. He strode through and tossed his swim bag on the floor near his bed. His bed(I'm assuming) was not

honestly a bed it's a chair. His room had a wall covered in books, a desk to the opposite wall which had various papers and text books sprawled across it. His 'bed' was really an ancient padded chair, it looked like he had grabbed it from the

Queen's Palace, it had patterns of red, blue, and yellow across it with birds ready for flight. Next to the chair was a nightstand with a white pillar candle and several books stacked up.

"Would you like to come in?" Gregory's velvety smooth voice interruppted my intense scrutiny of his room. Yet again, I turned positively pink and shuffled in afrer realizing a) I had been caught, and b) I was still outside his door looking

like a gawking idiot.

"I'm going to shower, would you mind staying here for a few minutes?" his gaze left me speechless. His eyes were such a gold that seemed the irises were hard in color like cooled metal, and the inside was flowing warmth like the sun and I

was being burned alive here, well at least my blood boiled and I was getting dizzy. I couldn't think of anything but how to remember to breathe and even that wasn't going so well.

"No, not at all feel free." I answered after about a full minute. I probably would have continued drowing in gold, but he had cocked his head to the side and gave me a goofy grin, making me remember that he had asked me a question.

"Sorry, and thanks, the chlorine was starting to dry and-"

"Oh I know, Mark didn't shower after swim practice for a few days and he was flaking chlorine for days. Go right ahead, I promise I won't leave." I smiled to assure him, not daring to meet his gaxe againg after saying somethingquite so

dorky. He smiled thak glorious cock-headed smile that never failed to make my stomach flip and heart pound. Gregory grabbed clothes and soap and left me to his room. Huh, let's see his reading list shall we? I wandered to his mini-library

and grabbed the first book I found that I could pronounce. I sat down on his chair, and finding it an unsatisfactory position for me, I flipped upside down, my head resting near the floor and feet dangling where a NORMAL person would put

their head. I opened the book to a random page and proceeded to read. Just when I was getting to the good part, the door opened and Gregory stepped in to find me, the chair, and the book.

"Oof!" I cried as my less than graceful movements sprawled me in a tangle of hair and limbs all over his floor.

To my suprise and quite amazement, Gregory burst out laughing. All of a sudden, from the open doorway a young girl walked in and looked at me curiously. She was beautiful in her own way with straight long white-blonde hair that

ended down at the beginning of her thighs. And I thought I had long hair! Anyhow, she had piercing light ice blue eyes that I knew could freexe you in your path if she was angry. She wore awesome brown boots and light jeans with an

oversized shirt displaying some anime character on it and writing sprawled on it in Japanese. She was so different but so cool at he same time. I knew I was going to like her.

"Gregory?" her voice sounded like it said much more than his name, and her eyes communicated in a secret language only he could read.

"Lorina," he answered with laughing eyes, "Meet EvaLynn, she's the one I told you about."

"Oh! HI!!! EvaLynn. Wow, that's such an unusual name. How old are you? What's your favorite color?! Where do you live? What do you want to be when you grow up?!!" she blurted this all out so fast that it took me a few seconds to put

together everything.

"Uh...17, purple, April's Hill, and I didn't catch the last one..." Lorina sorta scared me, she was eager that I had responded and opened her mough for more, but was cut off by Gregory.

"Lorina, you'll have plenty of time to play one million questions with poor EvaLynn later, now I want to talk to her."

"Fine!" she huffed out, but not before she shot me a hundred dollar smile and him a glare that caused chills to race up my spine. I am so glad she likes me...wait a second! That might not be such a good thing. Gregory smiled down at me and

said "She's really something is she not?"

"Definatley, a little scary though..." He laughed at my response and walked over to help me back up to my feet.

"Thank you." I said enthusiastically, popping to my feet. His touch made my whole body tingle and flash cold then hot. When he tried to retract his hand, I pulled his arm to me, noticing a strange tattoo on his forearm.

"What's that?" my fingers traced over the strange celtic symbol on his freezing cold arm.

"It's just the remnants of my rebel years."

"Rebel years?' I laughed, "Isn't that supposed to be now?" He shrugged and I let my hands drop.

"I want to know, do you feel like causing trouble?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? I plot in my sleep!"

"Good." he smiled wickedly and I cursed my stuttering heart.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm working on it. For now though, would you like to just talk?"

"Always." I grinned and met his eyes. What I found there made me grin wider.

So there I was, grinning up at him like an idiot when Miss America, or April I reminded myself, walked or should I say danced right on in and looked back and forth between the two of us. Right on her heels was a heavy duty goth guy

who was-what else-beyond believably beautiful. April had short golden blonde hair that reached just below her chin, her eyes were celery green...weren't they gold before? Huh, the wonders of contacts, and she seemed to like pink. The guy

wore a black leather jacket, dark colors, and was decked out with more piercings than me. And I'd just recently gotten my belly button pierced. His light mousey brown hair shagged into his startling honey coccoa eyes. They both had and an

aura of power and majesty about them that I couldn't help but feel a little awed.

"Gregory, do you have plans tonight? No, great!"

"We are going to the lake. And you are coming. Period." she glacned at me quickly and added, "She can come too."

"No." he almost growled. I couldn't imagine why.

"I need to take EvaLynn home, then. I'll be back before you leave."

"'Kay!" April's face lit up and she grabbed the goth guy's hand leaving just the way she entered.

"Sorry." Gregory offered his hand and I grabbed it without hesitation. The next thing I knew, we were in the car and speeding away at top speed.

"So, what's your favorite band?" Gregory startled me, I had been wrapped up in my own world again.

"EngineDown."

"Never heard of them."

"Not many people have..."

"Your fondest childhood time?"

"When I was twelve, I had this facination with vampires." His face hardened and his nostrils flared.

"Vampires? Like Dracula?" he seemed apprehensive.

I laughed "No! Dracula was crazy, the vampires I'm talking about are the ones who feed on blood, are literally undead, the ones who can come out amoung you and I. And the best part is that no one ever knows." I said in a 'scary' voice.

Gregory pulled over next to my house and looked over at me, his eyes were tortured. Instead of saying what was on his mind, he reached over and ovened my door. My anger rose, why was he acting like this? why was he trying to get rid of

me, he had invited me over to begin with... I huffed out of his car. When I reached the curb, I heard the automatic window whiz down. I spun around, Gregory motioned for me to come to him, and for a moment I contemplated sticking out

my tounge at him and storming into my house. Like I said, these thoughts flitted in and out of my head and I walked to his car, leaning down into the window.

"What?" I snapped, if I wasn't going to storm off, I can at least be angry.

He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, forcing me to lean in more. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, if only for a brief second, but it was enough for me. My body hummed and my lips felt like they had just been

zapped by a lightening bolt.

"Bye." he said curtly and drove off, disappearing into the twilight. The rest of the entire day, I was chirpy and I was lightheaded. When I volunteered to wash the dishes, Mom commented on my temperature and took my pulse, mentioning

that maybe I should go in for a doctor's appointment. The thing was, I felt better than I ever had.

**Hey guys, sorry if i mispelled anything...I am against word on this particular computer because it's wierd so I just typed it here. I told you I'd try to post new chapters soon! and chapter five will be coming for you. hope you like it and yet again, PLEASE REVIEW! i love feedback!!! anyhows, keep checking for five. bye-bye.  
**


	5. We're on FIRE

**A.N:::::::::::::::::::::that button is so much fun!!!!! so are #+ those, but anyways, sorry its taken so LONG, but homework kills. btw dont worry rebel sorceress, you still get to pre-read. yeah the first time i wrote this **

**story, it was just basically because i was bored in art class and geometry and my friend wanted me to do what she wanted to happen and whenever i read it it seems awkward and forced from chapter five on so here is the **

**NEW IMPROVED verson...yes it was improved, isn't that so sad how it doesn't seem...:P**

song: "ANGEL" in full by Lisa Lavie 

_**Evil Magical Creatures**_

My good mood rapidly darkened as the week moved along at a snail's pace. I hadn't seen Gregory or neard from him and I was officially going insane._(she already was crazy, but crazy is like major sugar high, insane_

_is mental institution, which is where fiona says i should be just so she can pull a james bond and bust me out and then theres something about edward and jacob--twilight--and something pink...) _I mean come on he

pisses me off and then kisses me and now he's like gone? He'd better have died or something, ohmycarlisle, did he die? Crap.

"Miss Grove,"

Huh, well let's assume he hasn't died, then maybe he's like shy? No, no way after kissing me like that.

"Miss Grove,"

Maybe he's just ashamed of his actions? Or maybe...

"Miss Grove!"

"What?!" I looked up, annoyed at whoever broke my train of thought cause I was positive I was on the edge of a breakthroug. Giggles at my stupidity spread through the class.

"Miss Grove, this is the third time this week I've had to inform you of your inability to concentrate in my class. I refuse to put up with your rude behavior for a moment longer, please report to Mr. Hall's office and do

not come back to this classroom until whatever you have on your mind is no longer a distraction. Here." Ms.(whatever my 3-D art teacher's name was) handed me a pass to the office.

"Gee, thanks." She really had given me quality advice. I snatched my things and left the class without a backward glance.

You know what? I think I will solve my problem. I tossed the pass in a puddle from the most recent rainstorm from a steady stream of uncalled for weather for April's Hill in October. I began my long treck through the

dark, wet woods, thinking of nothing but warm golden eyes.

--A few dreary time periods later--

"Uck. What was I _thinking_?" I muttered to myself as I realized I had no idea where I was. That and the fact I'd just stepped into a huge muddy puddle causing the hem of my white dress to become a very interesting

color of brown, along with the multicolored tights which were drenched and the converse that completed my: I swear I'm not sulking, look and they were soggy and made really funny sucking sounds as I walked.

I'd been in the woods for only about a half an hour and had no idea where I was. My bag had become heavier with each step, which was odd considering the amount of things it held. My theory was magical goblins

and possibly evil faries were putting pebbles and rocks in my bag every time I fell or was distracted. They were doing pretty well at that. Whatever, I thought and promptly dropped my load on a less than muddy spot.

Taking out my jacket I continued on in search of Blackstone...

It was twilight now, and I was muddy, a little wet, really cold, and positive I was catching a cold.

A humongous oak tree came into view, haven's I seen that before? I groaned as I saw my backpack lying there. I had been here several times since I had set the bag down and now felt like kicking the stupid trolls and

ompaloompas who were totally leading me in circles by magically--of course--moving the trees so I walk in infinate circles. Okay, so this was so not worth it anymore. I can wait for a few more days before I start

assuming things, right now all I wanted was a tissue and dry clothes. Picking up my things, I tried to remember which way I had come from hours earlier, maybe I could possibly get home? Think, think, think...yeah

nothing. I had a very random thought and smiled for the first time this week. I closed my eyes and spun in circles. After counting to seven, I stopped and snapped my eyes open. I was facing the way I'd just come.

Whatever! and I was off, pushing bushes away, avoiding puddles, occasionally checking over my sholder making sure I wasn't being followed by the big bad wolf, I slowly made my way further into the woods.

--- Definate hours later---

It was _way_ past my bedtime, and I had been wandering through these damn woods for hours. I was officially freezing, soaking wet thanks to a nice rainstorm, tired, sick, and had all intentions of sitting dow to cry.

Pushing away a thorn bush whose ill intent landed my on my knees.

"Ouch! God damn it!" I cried, rolling over to find a good sized rock stuck in my now bleeding knee. "Great, just freaking great! First I get lost, then I get wet, now I'm tired and bleeding and going to cry!" I said to the

damnable rock.

Wincing, I slowly disengaged it from my throbbing leg. Taking deep breaths, I eased myself up and began my seemingly useless search, this time slower on account of the limping.

Suddenly, there was a break in the thick towering trees. I quickened my pace, praying the woods were about to spit me out in front of my house. Once I could see through the heavy green and in the dim light of the

moon, I realized I was now in even more trouble than I had been. Recognizing the forms of five or so humans in the process of doing something that involved a big bonfire, shouting words that didn't sound English, let

alone human, and a screaming girl tied to a pole directly in the middle of the hungry flames that were slowly getting ready to devour her. Shit. Now, why did my mother NOT give me a cell phone again?

**A.N::::::::::::::: gosh that button is still so much fun!!! yeah, i am so tired and feel like having a girl being burned at the stake. It DOES tie into the story, eventually... i think. it sucks cause now that i'm changing everything i still like the **

**original plotline, but im not sure if the whole burning at stake thing WILL tie in, so i guess im just taking advice and improvising along with writing what comes to mind. thank you for reviews and ill try to make time in my math class to write chapter seven! i love that number so that chapter is going to be fun. magical unicorns in a valley of flowers!!!(that was for---i dont know---o well!)**


	6. Third Degree Burns

Hey guys, yeah i know my last chapter was a tad(TAD!!) bit odd, but i swear it all makes sense! ive written a lot that makes it better, but all i ask is like three reviews. yes, three. that comes after two...im just getting annoyed that ive got like only one review for the insane twist and i SWEAR it gets like so much better and will make more sense! i just need to make sure you two or three who actually seem to like the story arent dead. so REVIEW!! please, and then ill update. you'll have so much, im writing so much every day and it just gets better!! ok, end of psycopathic rant. remember, only 3 and you get at least two chapters!

yes, three reviews! gosh i thought it would take like forever to get them so id have time to write more! guess not, oh well. ENJOY-----

_**Third Degree**_

_-previously-_

Recognizing the forms of five or so humans in the process of doing something that involved a big bonfire, shouting words that didn't sound English, let alone human, and a screaming girl tied to a pole directly in the

middle of the hungry flames that were slowly getting ready to devour her. Shit. Now, why did my mother NOT give me a cell phone again?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crouched low in the thorny bushes and tried to control my hyperventalation. The poor girls screams did not help any. The fire wasn't actually burning her, yet, it was just getting there. What should I do?! What should

I do?! Should I help her? Well obviously, but the question was if these freaky sadistic groupies were ready to fry a girl alive, what would stop them from tossing me in too? Well, I can't leave to go get help because I'll

just get lost and then this girl will die. Is there any way I can help without having the lovely option of becoming toast? Great, no there wasn't.

I scanned the clearing, looking desperatley for a solution, but my mind was racing too fast and frantically for any reason to enter it. A sudden wind ruffled my hair, causing all of the curly mass to tumble in front of my

face, obscuring my view. I scrambled to clear my limited view, silently cursing my already horrible luck. The screaming girls' head shot up and she looked directly at me, bnut that was impossible for her to see me,

wouldn't the smoke or flames obscure her vision? Or at least the distance--at least several yards--if not the heavy greenery that hid me! Just in case, I rose a finger to my lips, praying she wouldn't give me away.

Apparently she could see me, because she nodded and began coughing and pleading for her distracted captors to let her go.

"You know, if I'dve known she could scream this loud, I would have moved this little shindig farther away from the coven, they might come looking for her and we'll have to start another forest fire. I don't like

contributing to global warming so often."

"Wasn't it just last month we burned that 10,000 miles of that charming little wood up in Canada? " one of the guys asked casually as if he were talking about the weather.

"Oh please, please don't do this! I am sorry, I really am, if you let me go, I swear I won't do it ever again! Please, I beg of you, let me go! Help, oh pleas dear God, someone help me!!" My heart pounded heavily in my

shrinking chest, it was getting hard to breath as I watched the leader march up the burning logs and slap the girs sobbing mouth so hard she cried out and spat out something red into the hungry fires.

"Be quiet now, we wouldn't wnt one of your little friends to hear would we?" she barked a harsh laugh and strode through the flames just as if she were walking down a hallway at school, like she wasn't old enough

to be hanging out with her crowd, they were all definatley older than twenty-five.

The fire was now to the point that i knew if I did nothing now, this girl would die, and right befor my eyes no less. I tried to be silent as I crept around the edges of the small clearing, keeping low and far enough away

so that I could still see them, but if I were to fall or trip or rustle a few bushes, no on would hear. And trust me, I fell, a lot. Once I had circled all the way around and was now at the girls back, I realized she wasn't tied

to a stake as I'd thought, but a very tall tree, so tall that its branches didn't start till they broke the skyline. Now thats where my luck went! I grinned, plotting out how to get her out without being caught. Although the

fire reached around to where I was, I didn't find any reason to apnic, all I had to do was get in and out so fast there woulld be no way I'd get scourched. Fortunatley, these people didn't seem to have taken the time to

research how to really make a bonfire because there was too much wood, so the fire now obscured their view and there was still a lot of room for me to, oh I don't know, get her out without them evver knowing unless

they were expecting some charred bones in the end, but by then we'd be long gone.

She was crying now, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. I took a deep breath to calm my fears and stamp out the adrenaline so it would be less notacible than if my heart was pattering so loud my deaf grandmother

living in Hawaii could hear it. Stepping up close to the fire, a bloodcurdling scream made my jump and gasp. Okay, well the back had lots of room before she was turned to ashes, but it turns out the front didn't and

was now beginning to slowly burn her legs. I raced up the pile of logs, ignoring the sting and heat as I lept through the flames, and was untying her in seconds.

"Can they see either of us?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't think so." her voice was even softer than mine and certainly a lot more tortured. I worked to untie the complicated sailor knots, finally grateful Mark had liked to tie me up when we were kids and that I had

taken the time to learn how to undo them.

"Hurry!" she wailed and I saw that her feet and calves were getting a very harsh third degree burn. A few seconds more and I had her free.

"Can you run?" I was so not looking forward to carrying her. She ignored my question and yanked me with her as she dove through the crackling flames and rolled a bit to put out the small flames that still remained,

trying to devour her even though it was a lost cause. I helped her up, grabbing my bag from where I'd dropped it and we were off sprinting, not really caring we sounded like crazy bears on a feeding frenzyy as we

crashed through the underbrush.

"Where are we going?" I shouted at her, or where I assumed her to be.

"Blackstone." was the reply. Considering I'd been wandering through these very same trees for hours and never found it, you can imagine my suprise when she pulled methrough a very evil razberry bush and I found

myself staring at the enterance.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I cried in disbelief.

"Come in and hurry! They've caught on to the trail, so unless you are interested in becoming a human shishkabob, I suggest you make like a rabbit and hop on it!" A few noisy rustles of autumnleaves behind me was

all the inspiration I needed before I sprinted up the stairs, pulling my companion along with me and slammed the door. She beat me to the deadbolts.

"Miss Rory, what is the meaning of this, where have you been?" a very powerful looking man demanded, was this the headmaster? "And who is this? You of all people should know the rules by now."

"I know, but she helped me escape _them_ and I couldn't very well let them kill her. There was no other way, this was the safest place to go."

"OKAY, hold the phone and please fill me in here!" a sudden silence filled the room and every single person stared. I could feel my face turning that pinky color I just love. "Oh, fine be that way then, forget it! I mean

its not like I just saved you from a firey death or anything so ridiculous as that. Just forget it. I'm sick, tired, have a third degree burn from saving your butt--not that it counts--, am soaking wet still, freezing, and am

going home!" I picked up my very sad looking backpack, glared at everyone and tried to force back the angry tears that negan to prickle my tired eyes. Turning aroun, I fumbled to unlock the huge eautiful oak doors,

finally flung them open and hurried down the few steps. I could no longer stop my stubborn tears from flowing down my feverish face and let them drip down onto my now multicolored dress thanks to ash, mud,

blood from my still throbbing knee, and green from where I'd fallen.

Angry whisperes followed me down the steps. The voice I'd been praying to hear for what seemed like a lifetime called out to me.

"EvaLynn?" Gregory was running down the steps and to where I stood, frozen like a deer in headlights, halfway between the mansion and the trees. I hurried to find the off switch to my free flowing tears, but it didn't

work, he turned me to face him and it was all I could do not to fall into his arms and sob for all I was worth.

"What happened to you?" I flinched at his tone and wondered just how bad I looked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I tried to laugh but somehow it came out as a heartbreaking sob.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." he gently put his arm around me and I found that being so close to his ice cube of a body broke my attempted calm attitude and I caved, wrapping my arms around his waist and cried

harder.

"Shh, come with me and I'll hae you home safe with some medicine for your fever." he cooed as he steered me towards the garage. I felt so overwhelmed that when he tried to disengage me from his torso, I sobbed

and held on tighter like I used to when my mother would tell me I had to go to the doctors and I'd grab on to the doorframe as if I let go the whole world would end. Well thats what it felt like, and he seemed to get the

point because instead of throwing me into the passenger seat of the shiny black car, he just improvised and kept me on his lap while he slowly wound the car around the complicated twists of the almost nonexistant

road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, because there is no end to this chapter, from what i have so far and this chapter is LONG to me at least, im just going ahead and cheating. click the button and go on to continue the very interesting situation with EvaLynn and dear old Gregory. by the way, it has come to my attention that i never described how damn HOT and SEXY Gregory is, if anyone wants a detailed description, look to the left and click the review button and send me a note! it works i swear. but yeah, im just planning on lettin your imaginations to go ahead and create the image. __**NEXT!! (I kinda have to write some more, you know how school is, so don't breathe fire at me just yet, wait at least until Wednsday)  
**_


	7. We All Have Problems

A.N: hey sorry it's taken SO long, i hope you still love me!!!! well this is long, and suspenseful!! with a hint of Gregory. well more than a hint, but i will try to update asap k??? all the characters and all that jazz is mine, so please do not take it!!

Tension

song of the chapter: Breathe by Paramore

The shrubbery wizzed past in a greenish blur as Gregory hurried me home. I sat on his lap comfortably, sniffling and hickuping while his left hand ran through my hair gently. My mind wandered, and the next thing I knew, I was

four feet off the ground and being set down gently on my bed. Gregory turned and walked swiftly and quietly out the doorway. It was only when the front door shut did the panic set in again.

"No!" I sobbed and sprung out of my room. "N-n-nhooo! Do-d-don't leave me!" I cried uselessly and dejectedly at the closed front door. I had gone through hell tonight just to find that stupid boy, finally got him just to have him

leave me, again. Life could be so unfair, it was physically painful.

Exaustion rolled through me in a wave and suddenly the couch was on the celing. The room spun cruely and I was on the floor only a second later. Well, now I knew what the expression 'seeing stars' meant. Even with my eyes

closed, I was nausious. Darkness loomed and I drifted slowly out of conscienceness, but not before I heard the front door creak open and feel cold icicles trace the length of my jaw. It felt so good, my fever was now raging dangerously

high. I was no longer cold instead sweating heavily, causing my dress to cling to me.

"I'd never leave you EvaLynn, not even if I could."

I woke with a start to the sound of rain pattering on the roof and Clerance laughing and whispering somewhere close to the bed. Groaning, I rolled over and reached out for her. Little feet smacked the floor, running over to the other

side of the bed. She poked me in the back.

"I think she's dead. What about you?" her girlish voice whispered loudly.

"Whaaaa!" I yelled, grabbing her and tossing her next to me. She screamed and squealed with laughter.

"Dead, Claire Bear? You thought I was dead?!" I attacked with a major tickle fight. Her small round face with gleaming greyish eyes was a brilliant red when I decided to stop.

A low chuckle from a chair in the corner of the room led my curious gaze over, to see Gregory lounging there and watching us with mild amusement. Claire giggled again and flung herself into his lap. He simply smiled and gently

stroked her hair. She looked like a kitten on catnip.

"What are you doing here? I thought you--"

"Left?" his cold eyes burned into mine. An awkward silence streched on and on forever until I cleared my throat and got up.

"Well, I guess I should take a shower and get to school. I'm late enough as it is."

"Silly Lynnie! Today's Saturday!" Claire cried and waved Gregory's hand around for emphasis.

"Oh. Well I still have to clean up..." I mumbled as I scrutinized my grubby appearance. "Why don't you go eat breakfast?" I checked my batman watch and smiled at her, praying to the magical Cow Gods that she'd be good and

quiet...

"Yummy! I want pancakes; can I have pancakes Gregory?" She looked up at him so innocently and eager, no possible way would he ever get out of making her pancakes.

"Sure, sweetie. Can you help me make them though?" Claire glowed and became a running blob of brown curls--she had the big swoopy ones where I was stuck with the spazzy thing--as she pranced out of the room singing some

Peter Pan song. She's seen that movie enough that she can quote it like a book, and yet she continues to watch it like a religion. Sometimes she could amaze me.

"Watch her for me okay? I'll be out in five minutes top."

"Take your time, you're still sick as a dog."

"Woof, woof." I shot back sarcastically. He simply laughed and walked toward the kitchen while I scrambled to get into the bathroom in one piece...stupid laundry hampers.

Now that he mentioned it, my head throbbed as did my knee; the scrapes on the palms of my hands stung; the purple bruises that were scattered across my body like freckles throbbed; and every single muscle ached.

I avoided the mirror as I undressed, fearing it might just break. The moment the hot water hit my skin, I was in heaven. I had to fight for control as a groan escaped my lips. Trying to hurry, on my way out of the shower, my grace

prevailed and I slipped on air and fell to the floor with an 'EEK!!'

I lay there for a few moments, trying to find a reason to get up.

"EvaLynn? Are you all right?" Gregory's honey slick voice called through the door.

"Um-hum." I mumbled and decided that a guy who made worry sound sexy was reason enough. After I was dressed and moderatly clean, I strolled into the kitchen...or what was left of it!

"Oh. My. Carlisle!" It looked like the clouds had gotten confused and snowed inside and on top of everything. The flour was covering every inch of the small kitchen, and Gregory and Claire were no where to be seen, but

suspicious white footprints led me to the back door. The doorknob was covered with the white residue that left streaks down my jeans when I whipped my had off.

"Claire? Gregory?" the feet prints stopped and blended in with the wet muddy ground. Silver bell giggles gave away their super secret hiding spot. I quietly approached the plastic castle playset as the scent of maple syrup reached me.

When I peered over the top, a very hilarious scene presented itself to me practically begging for a good mocking. There was Claire and Gregory...playing barbies and having what seemed like a tea party. Gregory hardly fit in there,

even with Claire sitting on his lap and for the first time, he looked awkward!

"Uh-huh-hum." I cleared my throat loudly.

"Hello sunshine! Wanna play? You can be Ken." My little sister held up the beat up doll that was wearing a skirt and heels.

"No thank you honey. How 'bout we go clean up the snow storm that blew into our kitchen, then I'll play anything you want." Oh dear lord, he was wearing makeup! And his white blonde hair was decorated with clips and frilly

hairties. The cutest part was how he handled Claire.

"Come on little missy, we can finish this some other time." he picked her up and slid down the orange slide...or tried to. Only when the house was completely powder free did we begin to plan.

"Mom'll be home late and you have girl scouts in half an hour. So maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Can't Gregory sleepover again?" Claire took his hand and looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"Wait, you stayed the whole night? Why didn't my mom kick you out?"

"You were pretty out of it weren't you? Don't you remember?" I shook my head, " You were throwing up and your fever was too high for you to be left alone. Your mom was tired and trusted me enough. I am very charming you

know..." he was, and my heart could account for that. His gold eyes were serious were his perfect pink lips curved into a sly smile.

"Am I not?" he cocked his head to the side, still waiting for my reply. My heart throbbed painfully, hammering the inside of my chest as if to tell it that there wasn't enough room. His perfect face fell, and his eyes hardened at my

silence. His thoughts were clear as day, he thought I wasn't answering because I found him outrageous and arrogant, where in reality, I was just being dazzled to death.

"Nevermind. I have to go." He turned and raced out the door.

"Claire, go get dressed for scouts and watch TV or something, I have to talk to Gregory." I said and hurriedly ran after my fallen angel. He was starting the car when I reached him. Without thinking, I hurried into the passenger seat,

reached over, and rushed to bring his lips to mine. To my surprise, he kissed me back with force, so much I gasped. That was a mistake because he then added a little tounge action. After a few minutes-or was it hours? Maybe seconds,

it was way too short. He broke away and I sat back, struggling for breath. Glancing over, I saw him having problems too.

"Yes Gregory. In fact, you would have to be the most charming person I have ever met." He met my eyes and chuckled softly. Suddenly, something changed and he was clenching the steering weel with enough tension that his

nuckles were white.

"Gregory-"

"You have to go. I'm sorry, but I need to leave now." His jaw was clenched so tight I was sure his teeth would fall right out from the effort.

Not giving up quite so easily, I turned his face to me and gently kissed one cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I than kissed the other cheek, "Thank you for being nice to my sister." my lips tenderly traced across his eyelids, brows, down his nose, and pulled away, pleased with the look of shock mixed with

a little bit of lust he gave me when I stopped. I quickly jumped out, praying he would come and see me soon, like in a few hours...Hopefully!

I turned around when I got to the door to see Gregory was still frozen in place, staring at me with that same expression. I simply grinned and closed the door.

An hour later, when I was utterly alone, only then did the shock and panic come from last night's events. Along with questions like: what in the world were those horrible people? Were they going to come get me? What about Claire

or Mom...or Gregory? Why did they want that girl? Did she do something really bad? And most important: Who the hell was going to answer my damn questions?!

After worring and trying to calm myself down for an hour, the doorbell rang, nearly sending me into cardiac arrest. I rushed over to the door and looked through the peephole...no one was there. Maybe it was a package. Or maybe it

was one of those freaks from last night, coming to kill me for helping that girl escape. Cautiously I opened the door a crack...no one was popping out of the bushes with a shiny knife yet. I gathered my courage and opened it all the

way... no one.

"Hello?" I called...nothing. Just as I was about to close it, a guy I'd never seen before raced up the driveway and was a foot away seconds later.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here. Do you have a few minutes to talk? About last night." His dark eyes glinted, but he seemed friendly, like he wasn't going to yank out a gun and go BANG BANG.

"Ummm..." I didn't know this guy, granted he might me cute but that's how most bad guys are.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." he pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them up. "Please? What harm will it do?" he did have a point. And it was starting to rain hard. I sighed and opened the door

for him to pass.

"Thank you EvaLynn, right?" he came in and held out his right hand.

"Yeah. You are?" I shook his.

"Elijah." he murmered and smiled genuienly.

"Sit, please." I gestured to the couch, which was where he promptly sat down. I sat on the opposite end, praying he would keep his word and not decide to pull out a sharp object and kill me.

"EvaLynn, I'm sure you're confused. What you saw was...unusual for us. We don't typically go around burning every person we see. There was a reason she was going to be burned." he looked at me aprehensivley, "EvaLynn, how

much do you know about the students at Blackstone?"


	8. Familiar

* * *

A.N: sorry people, something is wrong...i can't use italics or underline, so i went to word and tried to fix it there...it didn't work and now the margins are screwed up. if anyone knows how to fix it, feel free to spread the magic my way! thank you all those who reviewed! i am one of those authors that spazzes out everytime someone sends something, hence the new chapter so quickly-hint hint(review!!!)-and also, as ive mentioned before, i'm making it up as i go and would love some feedback, so i have a question: elijah or gregory? read the chapter before you reply. i love you all!!!!

* * *

Familiar

Transparent by Porcelain and The Tramps

"I know them well enough to say that not one of them deserve to

be turned into a little crispy critter!" My anger covered my confusion

and slight histeria...What if Blackstone was a part of some psycotic

plot to end the world? Elijah smirked, and I couldn't help but

admire. He was tall but still very built. He had long black hair that

fell in soft spiraling curls at his shoulders. His eyes were also black,

but somehow still managed to seem kind. His face was round, and

those full pouty lips! I never knew people could have naturally red

lips. His long fingers tangled together and untied with a familiarity

that caused it to look adorable.

"EvaLynn, you are in danger when you're with them. I've come to

warn you...Those things aren't natural. They have no compassion

for those they've killed. And yes, they have killed so many over the

years, it is simply mindboggling." His hands reached out and

grasped mine, squeezing them tight as if that would help me

comprehend.

"All of them? They've all killed? I- I don't think so. I know

some of them. April couldn't hurt a fly!" My eyes met his and my

mind refused to accept these lies. They're all just to make me not

trust my new friends, I've seen it in the movies, read the books.

Plant the seed of doubt, and watch it grow. As if he could read my

mind, Elijah's eyes widened with innocence and his cherry lips

pulled down into a frown.

"EvaLynn! I'm telling you the truth! I swear I'm not lying. Your

new friends are bad! They're killers, and they always will be. It's in

their nature. Please believe me, I would never forgive myself if they

got you too!"

For some reason, I wasn't alarmed with his strange words. He

seemed familiar, the calloused palms of his hands, the way his eyes

lit up with passion, the curve of his eyebrows, his lean figure--it

was all familiar, comforting. It was like I had known him all my life,

and I wasn't afraid. I wouldn't be even if I wanted to.

"Elijah, why do you care so much? I've never met you before in

my life, and I'm sure you weren't there last night. Who are you?"

For a second, he looked a little wounded and taken aback, but

then his features arranged themselves into an impassive mask.

"I don't know. I was told that you would-" he was cut off by a

sharp knock on the door. I apoligized and jumped up, wondering

who it would be. Mom had a key and Claire shouldn't be home...

Opening it, I found Gregory smiling on the other side.

"Hello, I'm sorry I had to leave. I had to take care of

something. I was thinking that we could--" he stopped cold the

moment he saw Elijah.


	9. Familiar continued

A.N: sorry…in case you didn't know, I have difficulties. I kinda didn't know that I wasn't done with the chapter until like now. That and like I said before, the whole being able to type is difficult because something is wrong and I couldn't add on to the last chapter. So, that is why this chapter is named

Continuation of Familiar

Gregory seemed frozen, shocked. He just stared at Elijah as if he had grown another head. Just to make sure, I checked behind my left shoulder to see that Elijah was just as I had left him, sitting on the couch and watching us

casiously.

"Um, would you like to come in?" I offered, trying to be polite.

"No. I don't think so. EvaLynn, can I talk to you for a moment?" He grabbed me and brought me out into the cold night and shut the door.

"Gregory, that was rude. This had better be good." I folded my arms for warmth.

"Do you know who that was?" he ran his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated. "Come on. We have to go. I can't leave you here with him." He took my wrist and forced me to walk with him towards his car.

"Gregory! What do you think you're doing? I don't want to go, nor do I need to. Elijah is fine." He ignored me and continued to drag me towards the car. "Gregory! Stop it, you're hurting me! Stop." His grip was like steel, no

matter what I did--and believe me, I did—his grip never loosened.

"I think you should listen to her. Get your hands off of her." Elijah's voice was calm and soft, but it still projected into the night as if he had screamed it.

Gregory dropped my wrist as if it were a snake and spun around with crazy eyes. There was Elijah, directly behind me, staring daggers at him.

"What did you just say?" Gregory's voice was low and threatening. I had never thought I would ever be afraid of anyone like I was just then. Without even knowing it, I took a step backward and into Elijah. Gregory's eyes

narrowed and zoomed in on mine. What I saw made me believe what Elijah had said, that maybe Gregory was dangerous. The typically soft, warm, golden orbs were now indescribable…it was like he was going to kill me. In fact,

they were no longer gold! It might have been the shadow cast by the porch light and his hair that caused his eyes to look black as night. Unlike Elijah's, they were glaring and cold. Shivers and goosebumps raced all over me, and it was

like there were spiders crawling all over my body.

"You heard me, leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want you dragging her around like she's a doll." Elijah put a hand on my arm and moved me back some more. Suddenly, everything was lit up in the golden glow of a car's

headlights. Gregory blinked and hurried into his car. The tires squealed as he peeled out of sight.

"Hey, honey. What's goin' on? Who was that?" my mother had gotten out of her car and walked up the drive. She watched Gregory's tail lights until they were completely gone.

"Nothing. This is Elijah, mom." I moved aside and away, trying to create some personal space.

"Well, hello Elijah! I'm Suze. I guess I'll let you kids talk. Don't stay out too long. It's cold and we don't need you to get sick again." She shuffled past us and inside. Only when we were completely alone did I stop with the fake

smile.

"Oh! Oh my! I can't believe it, Elijah! You were right, I thought he was going to kill me on the spot." I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"It'll be alright EvaLynn." Elijah pulled me into a hug that made my heart thump. His too, I could feel it through his sweater.

"Why did he act like that when he saw you?" I pulled away and tried to catch something on his face that would give him away.

"We've met several times before, and each was an—experience." He smiled softly.

"Oh. What happened?" Did they try to kill each other or something?

"We just had some disagreements. He tried to justify his madness, and I didn't agree."

The front door opened and my mom stepped out.

"EvaLynn? Hon, it's late. You should come inside and get some rest. Maybe you can talk to Elijah tomorrow."

"You're right Ms. Grove. I'm sorry for keeping your daughter out too late. EvaLynn, I'll talk to you soon. Maybe we can meet? You know what, here," he produced a pen from his pocket and wrote something down on my hand.

"Here's where I'm staying. Come stop by if I don't get in touch by Tuesday."

"Okay, sure." I tried to smile and ran back inside.

Claire came home a few minutes later, and my mom teased the both of us. That night I felt like something was about to pop out at me from somewhere, anywhere. I could hardly sleep, but when I finally was able to drift off, I could

swear I saw a familiar figure staring in through my open window. The window that had been closed just seconds before.

A.N: okay, so here is the rest of the last chapter. I would love some more reviews…in other words, review and I'll update!! The next few chapters should be great, and yet again: Elijah or Gregory? It is critical to the next chapter/s, and so I need reviews or otherwise I can't write another chappy 


	10. Dreary

**A.N.: yeah yeah yeah i know its taken FOREVER!! and im sorry, but loss of inspiration and the computer gobbling up all the chapters i did type up kinda made me lose interest. so this one's out to those who care!! **

I was plauged with harsh nightmares of Gregory's harsh looks the next day as I fell asleep in my English class. There were construction workers and local farmers who were helping rebuild our tiny school, and even with all their noise I managed to fall dead asleep. I didn't even see why they were taking so long to build the lost buildings...all the buildings were simply brick rooms, a few buildings bigger than others though like the gym and science rooms who were two simple brick rooms together...big whoop.

"Miss Grove?"

I was so far gone I didn't even realize the fact I was drooling and snoring softly thanks to the aftermath of my little cold...my nose was stuffy!

"Miss EvaLynn?" my annoyed teacher sharply called. I could hear her, and the snickers of my classmates, but in my lethargic state, did nothing to acknowledge them. Mark tapped my back a few times worridly, but the most I could do was heave a great sigh. I was a zombie and not even the Devil himself could rally enough demons to wake me at this point.

"EvaLynn!" my teacher screeched as she slapped he ruler down on my desk. I screamed while jumping out of my seat, tripping on the leg of the chair, and landed flat of my butt.

"EvaLynn Grove, I want you out of my classroom this instant! I have had to stop class to wake you several times, and needless to say, you are a distraction to the classroom. You should be grateful I'm not suspending you or giving you more detention! Now, get out of my classroom and come back when you are willing to participate and not leak on the desk." she looked at me sternly, and the kids chuckled while Mark tried to catch my gaze. I sluggishly gathered my things and trugged outside and began walking in the general direction of the front office. It was wet and cold and the only thing I wanted was my warm bed. This was the third class of the day I had been kicked out of or been yelled at in because of my failure to remain conscious. Dorthy, the school's secretary, would be extremely angry if she heard I got called in again. I'd actually be surprised if she _didn't_ expell me on the spot.

So I decided not to disappoint her and veered off my path towards the office and turned to the road. I was just entering the town when a steady downfall began. My pace remained slower than a snail s as I sloshed through the streets distraughtedly, and almost was run over by a big-rig as I crossed onto my street. The driver gave me a dirty look as he barrled past, but I hardly noticed. Before I knew it, I was dripping on my carpet in my room and seconds later I was curled up in my old quilt shivering ans soaking wet, but asleep in minutes nonetheless.

This dream was different, not like the vivid nightmares I'd been having, but instead soft and calming. I was in the woods, and the sun hung low in ths sky. Stor cluds threatened the heavens, but with one swift breeze, were dispersed into the skies until the white, almost cottony material, disappeared. I thought it strange, for clouds to do that, almost as if someone had pressed fast forward on a remote, but didn't take the time to think much more of it. There was a soft lullaby being sung somewhere in the woods, and it carried through me, thrumming through my veins, and I had the sudden longing ot hear the words more clearly. Instinctively, I began walking towards the source of the sound. There was a break in the trees up ahead and the closer I came, the louder and more clear that melody became. I ran the last few yards, breaking though the treeline and stopped in awe. The sun had almost slipped away, but still radiated golden and rosy hues, giving me enough light to see that the singer was none other than Elijah. He was lying down, looking up at the sky while softly singing that calming song that made my heart flutter.

"May I join you?" I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I'd actually uttered it. He turned his head towards me slowly, met my eyes, and nodded. Against my will, my heart beat a litle faster and my stomach filled with butterflies the moment his pitch black eyes met mine. There was something weird in them, something I wasn't sure I liked... I lay down next to him and we just stared ast the sky as it changed from those twilight colors to black with tiny pinpoints of light shining through. After a while, he stopped singing and my heart sagged for the loss.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't come." his voice was strange, he had an almost Irish accent. My heart thrummed wildly at the sound of it nervously.

"I called you here. EvaLynn, we need to talk. I would've come by so we could do this face to face, but they're watching. You are in danger as long as you are with Gregory. As I've tried to tell you before, those living in Blackstone are not human." he turned to me, watching the bare emotions flit across my face.

"What do you mean? What, are they rocks??" I tried to laugh, but it came out as a scared, hysterical giggle.

"Better than what they really are. EvaLynn, they're murderers. It is their nature to kill, and they simply cannot deny their basic insticts." his eyes darkened and he searched mine, looking for fear and doubt.

"Well what are they then?" I asked, a little frustrated he was talking in riddles.

"Vampires." that single word pierced through my naitivity and made me gasp at the harshness of the accuisation.

"W-What are yo saying? Elijah, there is no such thing as vampires! The students living in Blackstone are just that--students. You're crazy." I denied his nonesense and stood.

"Am I? EvaLynn think! You know them as odd, cold, sharp. Sure, Gregory may have pretty eyes and a charming smile, but beneath those golden eyes is an animal and those white perfect teeth parbor razor sharp incisors and both are yearning to kill you." he was dead serious, and his words were as sharp as knives. I no longer wanted to deny his logic, because I suddely remembered those pictures that lined the hallways of Blackstone. They weren't ancestors that just so happened to strongly resemble the students, they were of the students.

"Elijah, how do you know all this?" suspicion dripped from my words. Maybe Gregory was Dracula and Elijah was starring as Van Helsing?

"I was one of Gregory's many victims."

"So that makes you one of them..." my heart thudded faster, and his eyes narrowed and his gaze dropped to my throat where my pounding pulse was visible.

"No I'm not one of them, but yes I am a vampire also." he looked down, ashamed almost and I saw a brief blush bring color into his pale cheeks.

"Why--How can I trust you?" my voice shook and I fought the urge to run away screaming like a maniac.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to lie to you, and I don't kill like they do." his words were true, I knew this in my heart.

"Well how do I avoid becoming his next meal?"

"You listen to me and maybe we can outsmart him. I've always hated him, and he's always thought I wasn't worth death. If we are able to kill him, maybe I'll be set free."

"What do you mean?" I was thoroughly confused, and I forgot my fear and sat down again.

"For another time, perhaps. But now you'd best go. Tell no one of what you know, especially _them_." he reached out and squeezed my hand. His once warm fingers were now freezing and pale.

"All right, I won't I promise."

Suddenly I was back in my bed, wide awake and sweating. My clock read 11:00 pm. Great...NOW WHAT??

**A.N.: that's all i have now. deal with it!! and please dont hate me for not updating...:)**


End file.
